Reuevolle Buße
by tryanderror
Summary: Mögliche Fortsetzung der Folge JagAThon. Eine Entschuldigung der etwas anderen Form.


Titel: Reuevolle Buße

Autor: Jessica

E-Mail: tryanderroratwritingyahoo.de

Ratings: PG

Typ / Kategorie: S (kein wirklicher Inhalt, keine Fallbehandlung) H/M

Version: 11/2004

Episoden: alles bis JAG-A-THON

Dank:

Mein Dank geht an Domi Kattner und einem anonymen Helfer), die mir in unterschiedlichen Bereich der Story halfen, sie dies nun mit Details zu den Folgen, Orthografie und Zeichensetzung, oder auch Motivation, diese Story wirklich zu veröffentlichen.

Inhalt:

Diese Geschichte spielt direkt nach der Episode „JAG-A-THON" und bezieht sich auf die Aussage von Harm: "Look, anyone who's been involved with Mac is either dead or feels like they are." (sorry, I only found the English version)

Harm entschießt sich Mac seine Entschuldigung in anderer Form vorzutragen.

Disclaimer:

Alle Rechte an der Fernseh-Serie JAG und ihren Charakteren gehören Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, CBS und Paramount.

Feedback: Ist ausdrücklich erwünscht. Entweder per Mail oder einfach auf dieser Seite.

Mein erste Fanfiction überhaupt.

1240 Z-Zeit (0740 EST)

Samstag, 17.11.2001

Vor der Tür zum Apartment Sarah MacKenzie ,

Apartment "The Washington 2812"

Commander Harmon Rabb steht vor der Wohnungstür seiner Kollegin Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. Glücklich darüber, dass endlich Wochenende ist und er zwei Tage Zeit hat seine JAG-Partnerin davon zu überzeugen, dass ihm sein Verhalten leid tut. Er schaut die Wohnungstür an, als ob hinter ihr nicht seine beste Freundin sondern ein gefährlicher Mensch lebt, in dessen Wohnung er illegal eindringen möchte. Mensch Rabb, jetzt krieg Dich ein, Du bist hier, um Deine Reue zu zeigen, wer solche Äußerungen von sich gibt, muss bereit sein, dafür zu zahlen. Nach den letzten Entwicklungen verlierst Du Mac sonst noch. Jetzt heb' die Hand und klopf an diese verdammte Tür. Harm, ausgezeichnet für Mut im Luftkampf, hebt die Hand, lässt sie jedoch mutlos wieder sinken. oh man, das ist schwerer als erwartet, aber da muss ich jetzt durch, sie meinte ja, wir seien wieder am Anfang, aber das muss ich dafür aus der Welt schaffen. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten innerer Debatte, in der sich Harm mehrmals für seine Aussage über Macs Partner verflucht hat, klopft er endlich an die Tür. 

1300 Z-Zeit (0800 EST)

Samstag, 17.11.2001

Apartment Sarah MacKenzie,

Apartment "The Washington 2812"

Im Bademantel sitzt Mac in ihrer Wohnung auf der Couch, noch zu müde, um sich Frühstück zu machen. Sie hört ein Klopfen an ihrer Wohnungstür, etwas verwundert erhebt sie sich. Wer besucht mich denn um diese Zeit wundert sie sich auf dem Weg zu Tür. Nur halb öffnet sie die Tür, erkennt jedoch sofort die bekannte Person, die vor der Tür steht.

„Harm, was tust Du denn hier?" überrascht schaut sie ihren Partner an. Sie übersieht in ihrer Überraschung das ungewöhnliche Outfit des Commanders. Er trägt trotz der frischen Morgenluft nur ein weißes T-Shirt, auf dem der Schriftzug Sklave steht, und eine Hose, die gerade mal bis knapp über die Knie reicht. Des Weiteren hält er eine kleine schwarze Reisetasche in der Hand und eine Papiertüte eines nahe gelegenen Bäckers.

„Ich bin hier, wegen meiner Äußerung" sagt Harm und fährt, bevor ihn Mac unterbrechen kann, schnell fort „ich weiß Du willst nicht darüber sprechen, ich hoffe ich kann am Wochenende genug Reue zeigen, so dass Du mich anhörst" bittend schaut Harm seine Kollegin an.

„Ich habe deine Entschuldigung doch angenommen" sagt sie unsicher, was sie von dem seltsamen Verhaltens halten soll. Daraufhin lächelt Harm schief und meint „Sag' mir, dass Du es so gemeint hast, nicht mehr verletzt bist und Du nimmst mir eine große Last von den Schultern."

Mac schaut ihn an und sagt „Komm' erst mal rein, und wieso bringst Du so viele Dinge mit und was soll das T-Shirt?" Wieder Herr ihrer Beobachtungsgabe tritt Mac aus der Tür und lässt Harm eintreten.

„Also ein Teil des Gepäcks ist für das Frühstück und der Rest gehört zu meinem Plan Dich zu überzeugen mich anzuhören" sagt Harm während er in Macs Wohnung eintritt.

„Frühstück hört sich gut an, aber was ist das für ein Plan, so langsam beginne ich mir Sorgen zu machen" sorgsam mustert Mac Harm, um eventuelle Kopfwunden nicht zu übersehen.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht Dich zum Essen einzuladen um Dir zu zeigen, dass es mir wirklich leid tut, aber das wäre zu einfach. Ich bin hier, um das Wochenende Dein Sklave zu sein, Meister. Alles was Du sagst werde ich tun, alles was Du als Strafe ersinnst werde ich annehmen" sagt Harm während er Mac fest in die Augen schaut und hofft, dass sie versteht, dass er es ernst meint.

„Harm Du meinst das ernst, oder?" fragend sieht Mac Harm an.

„Ja, Meister" Glaubwürdigkeit ist deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Auch wenn ich Dich dazu verdonnere mein gesamtes Apartment mit einer Zahnbürste zu putzen ?"

„Auch dann"

„Auch wenn ich beschließe Dir das ganze Wochenende nicht nur im wörtlichen Sinne, verzeih' die Ausdrucksweise, in den ‚Arsch zu treten'?"

„Auch dann."

„Und wieso glaubst Du, dass ich Dich nicht dazu verdonnere nackt draußen zu stehen bis die Polizei kommt und Dich dann im Gefängnis schmoren lassen?"

„Ich vertraue Dir." Diese einfache Aussage bringt Mac ins Wanken. Vor ihr steht der beste Freund, der sie immer hatte, ja in letzter Zeit war es nicht immer einfach zwischen ihnen, aber ein Versuch war es doch allemal wert.

„Ok, wir nehmen mal an ich nehme Deinen, um es nett auszudrücken, etwas seltsam anmutenden Deal an, was ist in der Tasche?" Mac zeigt auf Harms Reisetasche.

„Kein Deal Mac, am Ende des Wochenendes liegt es bei Dir, ob Du mir die Chance gibst mich zu erklären. Wenn Du dann nicht findest, dass ich das verdient habe musst Du Dich nicht verpflichtet fühlen" sagt Harm ernst

„Ok, was ist n der Tasche?" wiederholt Mac ihre Frage

„Die Dinge die ein Sklave so braucht, eine Zahnbürste, eine Decke und so was!"

„Wieso eine Decke, Du könntest auf dem Sofa schlafen, oder ich schlafe auf dem Sofa" Macs Irritation wächst von Minute zu Minute.

„Das wäre zu bequem."

„Du bist wirklich sicher, dass Du das ganze Wochenende durchziehen möchtest, nur für die Chance, dass Du mir erklären darfst, was Du meintest und nicht sicher, ob ich Dir dann verzeihe."

„Ja"

„Du bist verrückt."

„Darf ich annehmen meine Chance wahrnehmen zu dürfen, Meister?"

„Ok, aber ich behalte mir das Recht vor, dass alles jederzeit zu widerrufen" sagt sie immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt.

„Jederzeit Meister."

„Und das Meister lässt Du gefälligst ganz schnell sein." Mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Ablehnung schüttelt Mac den Kopf.

Sanft beührt Harm sie am Arm, so dass sie anschaut und meint dann leicht lächelnd: „Mac alles hier läuft nach Deinen Regeln."

„Der Gedanke gefällt mir" sagt Mac lächelnd „Also was war Dein erster Gedanke?" fragt sie

„Naja, Du bist hier diejenige die die Aufgaben verteilt, aber wenn Dir jetzt nichts einfällt, mach ich Dir gerne zunächst ein ausgiebiges Frühstück" bietet Harm, auf die Tüte zeigend an.

„Ok, das hört sich gut an. Kann ich helfen?" fragt sie am nun doch eher belustigt als beunruhigt.

„Hy, ich bin Dein Sklave, ich tue also die Arbeit, es sei denn du möchtest sie gerne tun. Wie soll ich Dich ansprechen?" fragend schaut nun Harm Mac an

„Ok, Du machst Frühstück und ich überlege, was du danach tun sollst. Aber wie ansprechen?" „na Du wolltest keinen Meister mehr, wie soll ich Dich nennen, Mac, ma'am, Colonel, Deine Wahl!"

Mac lacht auf „Du hast wirklich viele Gedanken investiert." Als Harm nichts sagt sagt sie „ich überlege mir das während ich mich umziehe, Sklave" frech grinst sie Harm beim letzten Wort an, aber dieser antwortet nur „dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl" und geht daraufhin in die Küche.

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später zieht angenehmer Geruch vom Frühstück durch die Wohnung und Mac begibt sich nun hungrig in die Küche. „Also Harm wie weit ist mein Frühstück?" fragt sie „Fast fertig, wo willst Du es einnehmen?" „Die Küche ist gut." Harm nickt und beginnt das vorbereitet Frühstück auf dem Tisch zu platzieren.

Neben den Bagels, hatten Rührei mit Speck; Donuts und Muffins Platz gefunden, selbst Butter und Nutella hat Harm bereit gestellt, obwohl das allen seinen Ernährungsgewohnheiten widerspricht. Kaffee und frischgepresster Orangensaft runden das Bild ab. Bei dem Anblick seufzt Mac wohlig auf.

„Harm isst Du nichts von diesem wunderbaren Frühstück?" fragend schaut Mac Harm an.

„Ich esse nur dann etwas wenn Du es mir erlaubst" erwidert Harm.

Mac schüttelt leicht den Kopf „Du meinst das wirklich ernst, Harm, oder?" Harm nickt, aber bevor er seinen Gedanken verbal Ausdruck verleihen kann, spricht Mac „Ok, ich denke ich spiele mit." Während Mac sich auf dem Stuhl setzt, bleibt Harm ein Stück dahinter stehen. das könnte lustig werden, mal sehen, wie weit er wirklich gehen wird, oder ob das alles nur Worte sind und er alles zurück nimmt, wenn es hart auf hart kommt. denkt sie sich, als sie anfängt das Frühstück zu verspeisen.

Eine halbe Stunde später lehnt sich Mac auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und meint „das war schon mal super, so könnte jeder Tag anfangen." Lächelnd, will sie sich erheben, aber stößt mit Harm zusammen, der von seiner Position aus Mac beim Aufstehen behilflich sein wollte.

„Oh entschuldige, ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass Du da stehst." Harm lächelt sie an und hält noch immer ihren Ellbogen fest, denn er gegriffen hat, um sie vor einem Sturz zu bewahren. „Mein Fehler" antwortet er.

Als Mac beginnt das Frühstücksgeschirr Richtung Spüle zu tragen, schüttelt Harm den Kopf und nimmt ihr das Geschirr ab. Mac beschließt lieber nichts zu sagen, und es still zu genießen, dass ihr jemand die verhasste Hausarbeit abnimmt. Sie setzt sich auf die Anrichte und schaut Harm bei der Erledigung das Abwaschs zu.

„So, wo Du gerade fertig bist, gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer, ich denke ich könnte Deine talentierte Fliegerhände gebrauchen" schon viel besser gelaunt, als die letzten paar Tage nimmt sie Harm an der Hand und zieht ihn quasi durch die Küche Richtung Wohnzimmer. Sie lässt sie auf die Couch fallen und meint „Gestern hatte ich alle Mühe bei dem Versuch einen Sailor beim Laufen zu schlagen, jetzt spüre ich meine Waden und Füße" Ohne ein weiteres Wort kniet sich Harm vor sie auf den Boden nimmt das rechte Bein in die Hand und beginnt sanft den Fuß zu massieren.

„Stört es Dich, wenn ich das Hosenbein hochschieben?" fragt er nach einiger Zeit sanfter Massage.

„Nein, tu Dir keinen Zwang an, sei aber gewarnt, falls Du es zu hoch schiebst" sagt Mac fast am Einschlafen. Als Harm mit dem zweiten Bein fertig ist, schläft Mac ruhig auf der Couch. Harm holt ein Kissen und eine Decke aus dem Schlafzimmer und bringt Mac in eine bequemere Position. Als er Mac schlafen sieht schaut er sich, unsicher was er tun soll, um und entscheidet schnell einkaufen zu gehen, damit er Mac das gesamte Wochenende ausgiebig bekochen kann. Er legt Mac einen Zettel hin und macht sich auf den Weg.

1545 Z-Zeit (1045 EST)

Samstag, 17.11.2001

Apartment Sarah MacKenzie,

Apartment "The Washington 2812"

Harm betritt leise Macs Wohnung und räumt, als er bemerkt, dass Mac noch schläft, sowohl seinen Zettel aus auch die Einkäufe weg.

Der Möglichkeit beraubt Mac zu fragen, was er tun soll, beschließt er zunächst die Küche zu putzen. Er denkt, dass Mac genau wie er während der Woche wenig Zeit zum Putzen hat und das deshalb wohl auch aufs Wochenende verschiebt.Er wischt, die Platten und Abstellplatten ab, säubert den Backofen, poliert die Funktionsteile der Küche und ist gerade am Boden wischen, als Mac in die Küche tritt. „Was tust Du da?" fragt sie immer noch erstaut, dass Harm es anscheinend wirklich ernst meint mit seinem Sklavendienst.

„Ich putze die Küche" sagt er „Ich hoffe das stört Dich nicht, ich wusste nicht, wo Du normalerweise anfängst, und da Du noch geschlafen hast nachdem ich eingekauft habe" entschuldigend zuckt er die Schultern.

„Stören? Ich glaube die Herdplatte hat noch nie so geglänzt, so langsam glaube ich Du meinst das wirklich ernst."

Entrüstet schaut Harm Mac an, enttäuscht dass sie ihm nicht glaubt sagt er. _„_Ich bin ein Mann, der zu seinem Wort steht."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, nur das hier ist etwas anderes als normal ... stopp Du warst einkaufen?" Besorgnis klingt in Mac Stimme mit, fast so als befürchtet sie Harm würde sie dazu überreden wollen seine Essgewohnheiten zu übernehmen.

„Ja, jede Menge totes Tier. Und andere Dinge, die Du hoffentlich magst, ich dachte, wenn ich kochen möchte muss ich Deine Vorräte aufstocken." Mit leicht zur Seite gebeugtem Kopf schaut Harm lächelnd seine Kollegin an.

„So langsam finde ich Deine Idee super." und wenn Du so lächelst kann man Dir nicht böse sein. denkt sie sich. „Ach ja, ich habe mir es überlegt, ich finde ma'am ist bei dem Ausmaß Deiner Idee besser als Mac."

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, ma'am" antwortet Harm wissend, dass sich das auf seine Frage nach der Anrede dieses morgens bezieht.

Mac schaut aus dem Fenster und lächelt „Es ist so schönes Wetter, ich werde mal einen kleinen Spaziergang machen und ein paar Filme für heute Abend besorgen." Die neue Macht, die sie über Harm hat nun doch genießend sagt sie „Wenn Du mit der Küche fertig bist, kannst Du ja schon mal anfangen, das Wohnzimmer zu putzen."

„Ja, ma'am." Kommt die Antwort von Harm als er sich abwendet, um den Rest des Küchenbodens aufzuwischen.

Harm beginnt im Wohnzimmer Staub zu wischen und den Boden zu säubern, die Kissen und Läufer auszuklopfen und nachdem er soweit ist, sieht er, dass Mac schon fast zwei Stunden weg ist und beschließt ihr einen warmen Kakao und Marschmellows zu machen, da er jede Minute mit ihrer Ankunft rechnet.

1800 Z-Zeit (1300 EST)

Samstag, 17.11.2001

Apartment Sarah MacKenzie,

Apartment "The Washington 2812"

Kaum zehn Minuten später betritt Mac ihr Appartement und ruft „Ich bin wieder da" sie kommt aus dem Flur ins Wohnzimmer

„Wow, wenn Du aufräumst und putzt tust das aber ordentlich" sagt sie

„Ja ma'am. Möchtest Du gerne einen warmen Kakao und Marshmellows?" bei diesen Worten hilft Harm Mac aus dem Mantel.

„Du hast Marshmellows gekauft?" sie hebt irritiert die Hand und kneift ihm in die Wange „Du bist wirklich Harmon Rabb Jr., der Mann der seinen Speiseplan von der Gesundheitsorganisation abzeichnen lässt?"

Harm lacht kurz auf, froh darüber, das Mac wieder mit ihm scherzt „Hy, die sind nur für Dich" verteidigt er sich.

„In dem Fall, würde ich meinen Snack gerne im Wohnzimmer einnehmen, Sklave." Lächelnd begibt sich Mac ins Wohnzimmer

„Ma'am" sagt Harm freundlich als er die Tasse und die Marshmellwos vor Mac abstellt. „Danke" sagt Mac und macht sich hungrig über ihren Snack her.

Mit einem Lächeln beobachtet Harm seine Kollegin, die ihm so viel mehr bedeutet als er vor ihr offen zugeben kann.

„Hy, Harm, kochst Du mir auch ein Mittagsessen, oder nur das Abendessen?" kaum fertig gegessen, kreisen Macs Gedanken doch nur um das eine Thema.

„Wie Du willst, ma'am." Mac schaut ihn an „Was hattest Du denn im Sinne für Mittagessen, oder Abendessen?" Die Kochkünste von Harm sind bei JAG wohl bekannt und Mac freut sich ihrer eigenen Unfähigkeit auf diesem Gebiet zu entkommen.

„Also ich habe so eingekauft, dass ich einmal Lasagne, einmal Steak, einmal Bratkartoffeln mit Speck und einmal Brathähnchen machen kann" sagt er „Ok, dann möchte ich heute Abend Brathähnchen mit Bratkartoffeln und dafür lasse ich das Mittagessen ausfallen" verkündigt Mac sich in Gedanken den Bauch reibend.

Wo Du nun so schön mein Wohnzimmer geputzt hast, könnten wir ins Museum gehen. Wie wäre es mit dem National Museum of Natural History? Ich denke ich habe noch nicht alle der 120 Millionen Ausstellungsstücke gesehen. Und Du hättest mal die Möglichkeit von meinem Wissen über Fossilien aller Art zu profitieren." Die Begeisterung Macs ist deutlich in ihren Augen zu sehen und so erschient das Lächeln auf Harms Lippen von ganz allein. „Was immer Du willst, ma'am."

Sie schaut ihn an „Na, das machen wir doch lieber morgen, da haben wir länger Zeit." Mit einem Lächeln meint sie weiter „Die Dinosaurier sind nun schon so lange tot, sie warten bestimmt auch noch einen Tag auf uns." Anmutig erhebt sich Mac vom Sofa und sagt „Ich glaube ich putze dann mal den Rest der Wohnung, dann haben wir morgen schön viel Zeit."

Harm drückt ihr leicht auf die Schulter und dreht sie zu sich um „Ma'am, ich bin hier für die Arbeit, also Bad und Schlafzimmer? Wie wäre es, ich bringe Dir noch ein paar Pralinen, Dein Buch und eine Decke und Du machst es Dir hier bequem?"

Mac schaut Harm an „Ach komm schon Du glaubst nicht, dass ich Dich so ausnutze." Entrüstet schaut sie aus ihrer nur wieder sitzenden Position auf. „Nicht ausnutzen, ich habe es angeboten, es liegt bei Dir" sagt er ernst

Einige Augenblicke später sagt Mac „Ok, Du putzt Bad und Schlafzimmer und ich hole mir ein Buch, Du sagtest etwas von Pralinen, hast Du die gekauft? Wenn Schokolade im Spiel ist kann ich eh nicht widerstehen und bei der Wahl Schokolade oder Hausarbeit, ist die Wahl wirklich einfach." Ein leises, sehr unmarinehaftes, Kichern verlässt ihren Mund nach dieser Aussage und Harm rollt leicht die Augen.

Harm nickt und geht in die Küche und kehrt mit einer Packung Pralinen zurück. Dankbar nimmt Mac sie ihm ab und macht sie auch die Suche nach ihrem Buch und einer Deck, während Harm beginnt das Bad zu putzen.

Während Harm seiner Putzarbeit nach geht wird kein Wort zwischen den Partner gesprochen. Als er fertig ist geht Harm zu Mac ins Wohnzimmer

„Soll ich noch das Treppenhaus sauber machen, ma'am?" fragend sieht er Mac an.

Mac lacht leise auf „Nein danke ich habe erst nächste Woche Treppenhausdienst. Setzt Dich doch ein wenig zu mir.

Harm setzt sich auf den Sessel im Wohnzimmer und Mac legt das Buch weg und die beiden unterhalten sich über ihre Freunde bei JAG, sorgsam jedes Streitthema der vergangen Zeit vermeidend. Nach einiger Zeit des Gesprächs schaut Harm auf seine Armbanduhr „Oh, wenn Du gegen 1800 essen möchtest, muss ich anfangen" sagt er und Mac meint „Das ist in Ordnung, aber diesmal helfe ich. Ich schäle die Kartoffeln, da kann man ja nichts falsch machen."

Die beiden Anwälte begeben sich in die Küche und Mac beginnt die Kartoffeln zu schälen, während Harm die anderen Vorbereitung macht, als Mac fertig ist setzt sie sich wieder auf die Küchenanrichte und schaut Harm zu wie er alles vorbereitet. „Ich gehe mal schnell duschen, das Essen braucht doch noch so lange, oder?"

„Ja, ma'am" sagt Harm und Mac springt von der Anrichte.

Als Mac zurück kommt ist der Küchentisch bereits gedenkt, eine Kerze verbreitet harmonisches Licht und eine Marzipanrose liegt auf ihrem Teller. „Oh, das ist ja nett, Harm, danke." Freudig macht sie einen Schritt auf Harm zu und drückt kurz seinen Unterarm. „Meine Freunde, ma'am" erwidert Harm mit einem Funkeln in den Augen.

2300 Z-Zeit (1800 EST)

Samstag, 17.11.2001

Apartment Sarah MacKenzie,

Apartment "The Washington 2812"

Mac setzt sich als Harm das Hähnchen vor sie auf den Tisch stellt und sich hinter ihren Stuhl stellt. „Harm, Du willst doch nicht die ganze Zeit da stehen und zuschauen, wie ich esse, setzt Dich"

„Danke" sagt Harm und setzt sich ihr gegenüber. Mac beginnt sich Bratkartoffeln voller Vorfreude auf den Teller zu schaufeln, als ihr auffällt, das Harm nichts isst. „Harm, hast Du das Essen vergiftet?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, ma'am." In diesem Moment schlägt sich Mac die flache Hand vor die Stirn „verdammt, Du meintest Du würdest nur essen, wenn ich es Dir erlaube, dann hast Du heut noch nichts gegessen, oder?"

„Nein, ma'am" sagt Harm und wird leicht rot.

„Mensch Harm, iss was" sagt sie und erhebt sich und gibt ihm einen Teller „Ich hoffe Du hattest wenigsten Frühstück, bevor Du gekommen bist."

Harm schüttelt den Kopf „Ich war zu nervös zum Essen." In dem Moment fällt Mac auf „Wir haben nichts, dass ohne Fleisch ist, außer dem Salat. Soll ich eine Pizza bestellen?"

„Wenn es ok ist esse ich vom Salat" sagt Harm „Iss, sofort." Mac schaufelt ihm einen Berg Salat auf den Teller.

2400 Z-Zeit (1900 EST)

Samstag, 17.11.2001

Apartment Sarah MacKenzie,

Apartment "The Washington 2812"

Nach dem Abendessen hat Harm das Geschirr abgewaschen und verstaut, während Mac Popcorn in der Mikrowelle gemacht hat und nun schon im Wohnzimmer auf Harm wartet, um mit dem Film zu beginnen.

„Was für hast Du denn Filme ausgeliehen?" Mac zeigt auf die beiden Filme, die sie auf den Wohnzimmertisch gelegt hat: „Ein Offizier und Gentlemen" und „Der Dummschwätzer"

Während die Komödie über den Anwalt, der nicht mehr lügen kann läuft, lachen die beiden Anwälte Tränen und die Anspannung, die zwischen ihnen herrschte wird immer weniger. Beim zweiten Film ist die Stimmung zwar nicht mehr so ausgelassen, aber beide sind gut gelaunt und entspannt, als dann der zweite Abspann über den Bildschirm flimmert.

0450 Z-Zeit (2350 EST)

Samstag, 17.11.2001

Apartment Sarah MacKenzie,

Apartment "The Washington 2812"

Mac erhebt sich von der Couch und sagt „Ich gehe dann mal schlafen. Am besten gehst Du vor mir ins Bad. „Danke" sagt Harm als er sich erhebt.

Nach einigen Minuten kommt Mac mit einem Kissen untern Arm zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„Harm, nimm doch wenigstens die Couch." Harm schüttelt nur den Kopf.

„Ok, Commander Sturkopf, aber hier ist ein Kissen" sie übergibt Harm das Kissen und geht kopfschüttelnd wieder in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

1130 Z-Zeit (0630 EST)

Sonntag, 18.11.2001

Apartment Sarah MacKenzie ,

Apartment "The Washington 2812"

Halb sieben, Harm schaut verwundert seine Uhr an, als er aufwacht. Ist er doch eigentlich eher ein Langschläfer, heute jedoch kommt ihm das frühe Aufwachen gerade recht. Aufmerksam lauscht er auf Geräusche aus dem Schlafzimmer. Froh darüber noch keine zu hören steht er auf und beginnt Frühstück zu machen.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später hört er, wie sich Mac im Bett hin und her wirft. Wie nett, sie will bestimmt noch nicht aufstehen, um mich nicht wach zu machen, wo sie doch normalerweise eher ein Frühaufsteher ist. Harm lächelt trotz der frühen Morgenstunde bei diesem Gedanken.

Er wartet ein wenig und klopf leise an Macs Tür „Kann ich rein kommen, ma'am?" von drinnen hört man eine recht verschlafene Stimme „Klar, Harm" Harm tritt mit einem Tablett in der Hand ein und stellt es auf Macs Nachtisch.

„Oh toll Frühstück im Bett, das hat schon ewig niemand mehr für mich getan." Erfreut setzt Mac sich auf, als sie bemerkt das Harm recht unsicher in ihrem Schlafzimmer steht, klopft sie neben sich auf Bett, „setz Dich, wir gehen heute ins Museum, Du musst also etwas essen."

„Bist Du Dir da sicher, ich meine das ist Dein Bett!" bedeutungsvoll hebt Harm eine Augenbraue.

Mac verdreht die Augen in gespielter Entrüstung „Klar, bin ich mir sicher, ich vertraue Dir" mit einem Augenzwinkern fügt sie hinzu „und wenn Du Dich nicht zu benehmen weißt, vergiss nicht ich bin ein Marine, ich kann mich verteidigen." Harm lacht „Wie könnte ich das vergessen. Außerdem bin ich ein Offizier und Gentlemen" Er setzt sich neben Mac aufs Bett und die beiden beginnen zu essen.

„So, wo Du mich so gut fütterst, musst Du jetzt auch mit mir joggen gehen, Mayo!" Sagt Mac.

„Natürlich ma'am"

„Ach komm schon, genug ma'am Kram, heute haben wir Spaß, Du musst nur noch Abendessen machen." Mit einem Schulterzucken fügt Mac hinzu „Steaks lasse ich mir nicht so einfach entgehen." Fast ein wenig unsicher lacht Mac auf.

„Was ist das nur mit Marines und Essen?" schnell steht Harm auf, bevor Mac dazu kommt mit ihrem Kissen die Ehre des Marine- Corps zu verteidigen.

Beim gemeinsamen Laufen haben beide viel Spaß, anstatt wie gewöhnlich einfach nur zu joggen liefern sie sich mehrere Wettrennen, bei denen mal der eine, mal der andere gewinnt. Als sie beide müde von der Anstrengung bei Mac ankommen, meint Mac „Ok Seemann, Du darfst zuerst duschen, aber beeil' Dich."

Ohne eine Antwort nimmt Harm seine Tasche und ist 12 Minuten später wieder aus der Dusche.

Mac zeigt auf sein T-Shirt, diesmal ist es grau, aber auch hier steht der Schriftzug Sklave auf der Vorderseite „Du hast mehrere von diesen T-Shirts?"

„Na ich dachte ein T-Shirt für ein ganzes Wochenende wäre zu wenig, ich wollte Dir ja nicht stinken." Auf diese Antwort hin begibt sich Mac kopfschüttelt in die Dusche.

Als sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer tritt meint sie „Also ich könnte wirklich eine weitere Massage gebrauchen" sagt sie in Harms Richtung und geht aufs Sofa zu, zu sehr hat sie seine sanften Berührungen vom Vortag genossen, um diese Möglichkeit einfach verstreichen zu lassen.

„Ich weiß etwas besseres, leg' Dich aufs Bett, und ich fang' mit den Beinen an und arbeite mich zu Deinen Rückenmuskeln vor."

„Das würdest Du für mich tun?" mit großen Augen schaut Mac Harm an, überrascht über dieses selbstlose Angebot.

Mit seinem famosen Lächeln schaut er Mac an und nickt, diese wiederum erhebt sich widerstandslos vom Sofa und begibt sich ins Schlafzimmer, in dem Harm das Bett gemacht hat, während Mac geduscht hat. Als Harm alle Muskelgruppen gelockert hat, merkt er, dass Mac eingeschlafen ist und deckt sie vorsichtig zu. Sie ist wunderschön, wie ein Engel, oh Gott Rabb was war das denn jetzt, Du wirst noch zum hoffnungslosen Romantiker. 

Als Mac schläft beseitigt Harm das Frühstücksgeschirr und bereitet einen Snack für Mac vor, diesmal macht er ihr Grießpudding und füllt rote Grütze in einen Becher, fast sicher, das Mac diese Süßspeisen lieben wird.

Leise tapst Mac in die Küche „Harm tut mir leid, ich bin schon wieder eingeschlafen, und habe Dich mit der Arbeit sitzen lassen." Entschuldigend blickt Mac Harm an.

„Hy, kein Problem, ich bin Dein Sklave, schon vergessen?"

Mac sieht in dem Moment die Schüsseln auf dem Tisch „und das hast Du für mich gemacht?"

„Klar, willst Du ein Glas Milch dazu?" fragend sieht er Mac an

„Klar, gerne, oh man, Grießpudding, ich liebe Grießpudding." Mac holt Löffel und Schüsseln aus den entsprechenden Schrankabschnitten und stellt sie auf den Tisch.

„Harm willst Du nichts essen?" fragt sie als sie bemerkt, dass Harm keine Anstalten macht, seinen Teller zu füllen. Während sie mit geradezu kindischer Freude die Süßspeise verschlingt.

„Du weißt doch, zu viel Zucker für mich!" lächelnd schaut er sie an

„Dann iss was anderes, ich bin sicher ich habe irgendetwas gesundes." Die Betonung des Wortes gesund klingt nach etwas abstoßendem und mit einem Augenzwinkern fügt Mac hinzu. „Du warst ja einkaufen."

„Ich bin nicht hungrig. Ich begnüge mich damit Dir beim Essen zu zusehen." oh man, wenn Mac wüsste, wie erotisch ich es finde ihr beim Essen zuzusehen, würde sie nie mehr in meiner Gegenwart essen. 

„Ok, jetzt wo ich gestärkt und ausgeruht bin, würde ich gerne ins Museum. Ist das ok für Dich, und es ist kein Muss, nur ein Wunsch" sagt Mac aber ihre schokoladenfarben Augen blicken bittend zu Harm. Auch wenn sie ihn nun gebeten hätte in die Hölle zu laufen und dem Teufel seinen Dreizack zu stehlen hätte er ja gesagt.

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl" antwortet Harm und nach einem giftigen Blick von Mac fügt er hinzu „nein ehrlich, ich würde gerne mit Dir dorthin gehen. Ich bin gespannt, was Du mir alles zu den einzelnen Exponaten erzählen kannst, das wird bestimmt ein spannender Nachmittag"

„Super." Enthaustisch klatscht Mac in die Hände. „Weißt Du, ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr so entspannt und ausgeruht gefühlt, danke." Auf diese Aussage hin lächelt Harm sie nur an und reicht ihr eine Hand, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Zu seiner Überraschung protestiert Mac nicht, sondern nimmt seine Hand als sie aufsteht und drückt sanft seine Finger. Lächelnd schaut sie ihm dabei ins Gesicht.

Mac kommt einige Minuten später in Jeans und einem leichten Strickpullover wieder und schaut Harm an

„Willst Du Dich nicht umziehen?" die Kleidung, die Harm trägt ist für zu leicht für das Wetter. Verlegen schaut Harm auf seine Hände und sagt recht leise „Eigentlich habe ich das T-Shirt und die Hose als Teil meiner Strafe erdacht."

„Du meinst Du willst frieren und jeder soll sehen, dass Du mein Sklave bist?" leicht verwirrt schaut Mac Harm an

„Ja, ich dachte ich habe Dich verletzt, dann wäre es nur fair, wenn auch mein Stolz leidet." Offenherzig schaut Harm Mac an, in seinen blauen Augen erkennt man die Schuld, die er empfindet.

„Du bist schon einzigartig" stellt Mac gerührt fest. Das der ansonsten so stolze Commander, ihre Gefühle über seinen Stolz stellt hätte Mac nicht angenommen.

„Ist das nun ein Kompliment oder eine Beleidigung?"

"Eine Feststellung" kommt die Antwort ein wenig amüsiert.

„Aber ich habe keine Lust am Montag Deine Arbeit mit zu erledigen, weil Du Dich krank melden musstest, also zieh etwas ordentliches an. Ich akzeptiere Deine Idee als Teil Deiner Absichten." Harm rührt sich jedoch nicht von der Stelle „Du hast doch etwas dabei, oder?"

Als Harm den Kopf schüttelt geht Mac ins Schlafzimmer und kommt mit einem ‚Navy' Sweatshirt zurück, das eindeutig Harm gehört „Das habe ich mir mal von Dir ausgeliehen, ich leihe es Dir wieder zurück, aber mit einer Hose kann ich nicht dienen" meint sie Harm das Sweatshirt überreichend.

„Danke, mir ist eingefallen, dass ich eine Jeans in meiner Übernachtungstasche in meinem Auto habe."

„Du hast was in Deinem Auto? Wo sind denn die Golfschläger hin?"

„Hy, ich arbeite mit einem Marine."

Einige Minuten später machen sich die Freunde auf den Weg ins Museum.

1800 Z-Zeit (1300 EST)

Sonntag, 18.11.2001

National Museum of Natural History

Washington D.C.

Die Zeit im Museum vergeht wie im Flug. So vertraut, freundschaftlich und ohne Spannungen und Probleme war der Umgang der beide schon lange nicht mehr.

Als sie auf den Ausgang, an dem sich ein Geschenkshop befindet, zusteuern fragt Mac „Oh, wartest Du hier kurz auf mich?"

„Klar" meint Harm und lehnt sich entspannt, an eine Wand in der Nähe.

Als Mac eine kurze Zeit später aus dem Laden tritt überreicht sie Harm etwas Eingepacktes.

„Du schenkst mir was? Du musst das nicht tun" sagt er überrascht

Lächelnd sieht Mac ihn an „Ich möchte aber gerne. Ist jetzt auch nichts was mich in den finanziellen Ruin treibt, gerade nicht, da Du den Eintritt und die gesamten Einkäufe bezahlt hast."

Harm packt das Geschenk aus und zum Vorschein kommt ein Schlüsselanhänger mit einem fliegenden Dinosaurier.

„Das ist ein Archaeopteryx. Das ist der älteste bekannte Vogel. Eher gesagt, ist er ein Bindeglied zwischen Vögeln und Reptilien. Die Eigenschaften wie bekrallte Finger, weißen auf ein Reptil hin, während die Federn an den Flügeln und am Schwanz Vogelmerkmale sind. Er war nur etwa taubengroß und lebte in Europa, vermutlich am Waldrand, vor etwa 150 Millionen Jahren" erklärt Mac das fein gearbeitete Gummitier, das Harm aus der Verpackung befreit. „Ich habe gesehen Du hast keinen Schlüsselanhänger an Deinem Autoschlüssel und ich bin sicher Du kannst einen geflügelten Freund bei JAG gebrauchen. Quasi ein zweiter Pilot zur Unterstützung. Aber wenn Dir das zu kindisch ist, ist das ok" erklärt Mac ihre Geschenkesauswahl mit leicht geröteten Wangen.

„Danke, das ist wirklich sehr nett von Dir" meint Harm als er Mac zum Dank auf die Wange küsst. Er befestigt das Geschenk sofort an seinem Autoschlüssel. „dann lass uns mal zu Dir fahren, ich schulde Dir noch ein Steak." liebevoll lächelt Harm auf Mac hinab, er hätte am Anfang des Wochenende nicht geglaubt, dass seine Idee eine solche Veränderung bewirken wird.

2300 Z-Zeit (1800 EST)

Sonntag, 18.11.2001

Apartment Sarah MacKenzie ,

Apartment "The Washington 2812"

„Und jetzt ab in die Küche ich habe Hunger." Mac zieht Harm am Arm in die Küche, kaum dass sie das Apartment betreten haben.

„Wie sieht es eigentlich mit Deiner Genesung aus?"

„Alles bestens nur das Knie braucht vermutlich noch ein wenig, aber mein Flugstatus hat es überlebt" meint Harm freudig

„Tut mir leid, dass ich Dich nicht öfter besucht habe." Harm überrascht eine Entschuldigung von der Frau zu hören, die solche für Schwäche hält, drückt sanft ihren Unterarm und sagt salopp „Hy, ich verstehe das, Du hattest andere Dinge zu tun."

Um die Stimmung wieder aufzulockern meinte Harm „Hilfst Du mir Salat waschen, oder willst Du lieber nur zuschauen?"

„Salat waschen kann ich" meint Mac im Brustton der Überzeugung, der Harm leicht schmunzeln lässt, da er ihn eher an ein dreijähriges Kind, als an einen kampferprobten Marine erinnert.

Die beiden beginnen gemeinsam zu kochen, sobald Mac mit ihrer Aufgabe fertig ist setzt sie sich jedoch wie am Abend zuvor auf die Anrichte und schaut Harm zu oh man er sieht sogar beim Kochen sehr männlich und super sexy aus. Ich hätte vielleicht doch anordnen sollen, dass er sich auszieht, es gibt da schon einige Stellen, die ich gerne mal genauer betrachten würde. Obwohl betrachten nicht das einzigste ist... schon allein von dem Gedanken bekommt Mac rote Wangen und um sich selbst abzulenken beginnt sie ein Gespräch.

„Hey Harm, was isst Du denn?"

„Wenn es ok ist esse ich Salat" antwortet Harm ohne von der Pfanne, in die er gerade Macs Fleisch legt, aufzublicken

„Du bist doch nicht etwa auf Diät, oder?" interessiert den Körperbau von Harm musternd fügt sie hinzu „Du hast schon fast wieder das Gewicht wie vor Deinem Unfall, oder täuscht das?"

Harm lacht „nein, nachdem ich nun wieder Sport machen kann, habe ich die Diät aufgegeben und Freudigerweise ist mein Gewicht wieder etwa in der Größenordnung wie vor meinem Rausschuß. Gott sei dank ich hätte fast neue Uniformen gebraucht"

„Na, dann mach Dir gefälligst was anständiges zu essen." Entnervt schaut Mac Harm an, dieser hebt beschwichtigend die Hände und meint „ok, ok, ich mache mir Rührei, ist das in..." „frag jetzt bloß nicht, ob das in Ordnung ist." Ohne ein weiteres Wort begibt sich Harm zum Kühlschrank, um zwei Eier aus diesem zu nehmen, er kennt Mac lange genug, um zu wissen, wann er auf verlorenem Posten kämpft.

0115 Z-Zeit (2015 EST)

Sonntag, 18.11.2001

Apartment Sarah MacKenzie ,

Apartment "The Washington 2812"

„Mac, darf ich jetzt versuchen zu Erklären, wie es zu meiner insensiblen und falschen Aussage kam?" fragend schaut Harm Mac an. Er steht im Wohnzimmer und ist gerade damit fertig die Tasche zu packen.

„Ok, ich höre."

„Da gibt es keine Entschuldigung, das war total bescheuert, Sturgis hat mich gefragt, ob irgendwas zwischen uns war, und na ja der Kuss und alles, aber ich wollte das Sturgis nicht sagen und da habe ich versucht abzulenken. Super bescheuert, idiotisch und kindisch, es tut mir wirklich. Und dazu auch noch falsch, jeder Mann, der eine so tolle Frau auch nur für kurze Zeit seine Gefährtin bezeichnen kann ist zu beneiden" sagt Harm stotternd und rot anlaufend, eher an Lt. Bud Roberts als an den selbstbewussten Mann der er normal ist erinnernd.

Mac schaut ihn forschend an „Und um mir das zu sagen, hast Du hier gecampt, gekocht und mein Apartment geputzt?" Als Harm nickt fährt sie fort „Du neigst wirklich zur Selbstgeißelung, wenn Du einen Fehler machst. Ich hätte Dir das auch so vergeben, es hätte vielleicht etwas länger gedauert, aber Deine Freundschaft ist mir viel wert" Als Harm sie nur traurig ansieht fährt sie fort. „Niemand hat je so etwas getan, damit ich ihm verzeihe" sagt sie und steht auf. Als sie direkt vor Harm steht stellt sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsst ihn auf die Wange „Dir sei vergeben, aber keine so Bemerkungen mehr über mich. Egal ob sie wahr sind oder nicht" sagt sie warnend den Zeigefinger hebend. „Niemals mehr, danke Mac. Aber wahr war sie ja nicht mal, es tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid" Harm zieht Mac an sich und umarmt sie kurz.

„Aber warum war es Dir so wichtig das klarzustellen?"

„Du kennst den Grund" antwortet Harm, aber als er dann Mac anschaut denkt er sich zur Hölle mit der Vorsicht „Mac,... Sarah, ich hätte es Dir schon lange sagen sollen, ich liebe Dich nicht wie eine Schwester oder eine Freundin, sondern richtig, Du weißt schon..., ich weiß, dass Du nicht so für mich empfindest, ich bin froh, dass Du meine Freundschaft möchtest, aber einen One-Nights-Stand mit Dir verträgt mein Herz nicht. Ich weiß, dass Du mich nicht auf dieselbe Art liebst wie ich Dich, und es tut mir leid, dass ich Dir die Erfahrung nicht geben kann, die Du gerne von mir hättest. Aber Du hältst mein Herz schon in den Händen und wenn ich das tue bin ich total verloren, es tut mir wirklich leid, Mac." Bei diesen Worten senkt Harm den Blick auf den Boden, und schafft es auch nicht Mac anzusehen, als er mit seiner Aussage fertig ist.

Harm steht immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf vor Mac, seine Schultern hängen kraftlos herunter. Als Mac aus der Erstarrung erwacht hebt sie sanft Harms Kinn an, so dass er ihr in die Augen schauen muss, sie zuckt zusammen, als sie die Tränen in den vertrauten blauen Augen sieht.

Mac traut ihrer Stimme nicht zu gehorchen, also entschließt sie sich Taten sprechen zu lassen und küsst Harm sanft auf die Lippen. Aber anders als Mac erwartet dreht sich Harm von ihr weg, verschließt die Tasche eilig und sagt „Ich bin froh, dass Du mir verzeihst, wir sehen uns am Montag." Als er die Tasche über den Arm wirft, hält Mac ihn fest.

„Stopp Harm warte, Du hast das immer noch nicht verstanden, oder?" Harm schaut sie nur verwundert an. „One- Night Stand? Du hast gedacht, ich schlage einen One- Night Stand in Sydney vor?" Harm nickt.

„Harm, in Sydney habe ich Dir keinen One- Night- Stand vorgeschlagen, jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke gebe ich zu, ich habe das nicht eindeutig gesagt, ich wollte eine Beziehung zu Dir, nein das stimmt nicht, ich will das noch immer..."

Harm unterbricht Mac „und Brumby?" verwundert sieht er die Frau an, die sein Herz schon lange fest hält, aber dennoch fast einen anderen Mann geheiratet hätte.

Mac seufzt „Ich dachte ich könnte Dich mit dem Freundschaftsring dazu bringen, mir zu sagen, ob Du mich nun liebst oder nicht und mich mit Deiner wagen Aussage nur nicht verletzen wolltest. Ich dachte Du wüsstest was ich meine. Es tut mir schrecklich leid, ich hätte Dich besser kennen müssen, Du bist zu nobel um eine Frau auch nur anzuschauen, die einen Ring eines anderen Mannes trägt. Jetzt verstehe ich Deine Aussagen, Du hättest mich Brumby heiraten lassen, wenn es das ist was ich möchte um glücklich zu werden, Du hast meine Entscheidung akzeptiert. Aber als Du Renee hattest dachte ich Du liebst mich nicht, und dann dachte ich könnte ich versuchen meine Chance mit Mic zu nutzen. Und so habe ich uns immer weiter auseinanderdriften lassen, verdammt."

„Oh Gott" ist alles, was Harm sagen konnte und er stellt seine Tasche ab und lässt sich auf Macs Couch fallen. Er schaut zu Mac auf, die nun ihrerseits Tränen in den Augen hat „Renee, war nur da, damit irgendwas, oh das ist jetzt sehr schäbig, irgendjemand mich von Dir ablenkt, aber auch das hat nicht geklappt, ich habe sie sogar mal Mac genannt." Mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht sieht er wie Mac nach Luft schnappt „Deine Frage, ob ich Renee aufgeben würde habe ich übrigens mit Ja beantwortet auch wenn Du die Antwort nicht mehr gehört hast. Ich wollte sie nur nicht abservieren, als ihr Vater gestorben ist, das wäre absolut abscheulich gewesen." Mac nickt auf die letzte Aussage hin.

Mac setzt sich zu Harm und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich. „Und falls Du es immer noch nicht in Deinen hübschen Kopf bekommen hast: Ich liebe Dich Harmon Rabb."

Harm zieht Mac an sich heran und meint „ich würde alles für Dich aufgeben, Fliegen, die Navy und mein Leben." Mac kuschelt sich an Harms starke Brust „das war eine nun wiederum eine bescheuerte, idiotische und kindischeund noch dazu falsche Aussage von mir. Ich liebe alles an Dir, und Liebe soll bedingungslos sein, Du musst nichts aufgeben, ich liebe Dich" mit einem Seufzer der Überzeugung meint sie „bedingungslos und für immer."

„Und ich liebe Dich."

Und für diesen Moment ist die Welt für Harm und Mac absolut perfekt, eng aneinander gekuschelt sitzen sie auf Macs Couch, die Bürde der unterdrückten Gefühle von ihren Schultern genommen und ohne an etwas anderes als den Augenblick zu denken, entdecken sie ihr eigenes Paradies.


End file.
